User talk:Littlebat10
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Weegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Warning #1 Please do not remove maintenance templates unless you've fixed the problems they address. And also (not yet a warning since you're new), but your "history" section is non-canon, even though I see it's trying to be canon. Please fix that as well, otherwise I will just erase it after a week. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 03:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 11:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, ask one of our administrators! Warning #2 As I keep telling you, you cannot remove the maintenance templates until the issues in them are FIXED. Also, read the rules again, new recolors are not allowed. Your page has been protected from editing for 1 day due to your attempt to edit war with me. Have a nice day. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 13:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply I've been trying to do that! Now it's locked! No you have not. You were just removing the templates, that's not fixing anything. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I was just about to add a picture! I saw the picture you tried to add and it was a recolor. New recolor pages are not allowed. I didn't even add the NoPic template yet for the page, so adding a picture wouldn't warrant the deletion of all the maintenance templates. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 14:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Just add it! Don't most of the characters on the wiki look like recolors? If you would have read the rules in the first place, you wouldn't be in trouble. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 14:48, July 13, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by recolor? Aren't most of the characters on the wiki looking like Weegee but different colors? Warning Super Littlegee immediately broke the recolor rule and was deleted. Littlegee stays because he originally didn't have an image, so the recolor was just deleted. And once again, please don't remove the maintenance templates until you have fixed the issues at hand. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 22:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ban Notice For continulously arguing and edit warring with admins (especially for things that break the rules), you are being banned. You were given 3 warnings and still didn't learn. Your ban will expire in a day. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 02:53, July 16, 2015 (UTC) images if you want,you can ask me for making the images for your characters,as i can make good non-recolors and you will stay out of trouble with the admins Reply Just make sure Littlegee has brown eyes and male. In other words, YES! YES! :how does super Littlegee look like?i plan to make an image for him too :MOAR BLUEEEE!!! Directly going against multiple rules earns you a longer ban. Have fun with that. Dudeguy WC (talk) 23:04, October 1, 2015 (UTC)